Journey Re-Done
by Falconpawnch7
Summary: A Re-Do of my First Story. Rated T for slight language


Part 1:

It was 8000 years ago, when two technologically advanced groups warred for control of their country. One, the city of Echidnopolis, strived for isolation from other non-technological groups of the time. The other, The Dark Legion, strived to enslave all others under their rule. Both sides had their leaders. The City had the Brotherhood of Guardians, a family of powerful chaos users, each bearing the mark of the Guardian. The Legion had the Grandmaster and Kommissar, the latest in a long line of back-stabbers and war mongers. War between the two was common, but not many were concerned with the lowliest of soldiers in the Legion, the pilots. They were the ones that got low marks on their entrance exam, that lazed about, and that feared any combat. All except for one. This is her story.

Necropolis, the city of the Dark Legion, a cold dark and desolate place. While the residents slept in their beds, the slaves toiled endlessly to keep things running. In one of the many houses there slept a girl, her chest rising and falling with her slow breath. Her hair was dyed light magenta with lavender tips on her bangs. She had a scar under her left eye from her days at the Academy, and a pale complexion. Her room was small, and dark, painted black with Occult Novels, and skulls liberally placed all over. A small lamp sat on a side table, covered in cobwebs from years of disuse. The alarm clock popped to life, trumpeting a song that sounded morose to the regular person, but to her was the most cheerful tune ever. She slowly woke up and stretched, her long white night shirt shifting with her toned body. While the tune continued she took out a holographic notebook and began to write. _I am Julie-Su. Pilot, 3rd Class. Member of the 117th Airborns. Object of ridicule from all other Legionaries. They don't understand my tastes, and that I like the dark and strange art of Chaos. They say that one day it'll get me in trouble. That might be today..._ A knock came at her door.

"Julie, you need to get ready. I got breakfast out on the table. And remember to turn off your alarm clock, you'll run down the battery again." It was Destra-Kun, her legal Guardian, and Best Friend. Destra was 11 years older than Julie, and had been taking care of her "Little Sister" since she got Amnesia 8 years ago when she was 7. Julie smiled and shut off her alarm.

"Be right out." She said in her tired morning voice. She stepped through a door and into her Sonic Shower. Slowly concentrated Soundwaves blasted away the filth of the day before and left her feeling fresh. She stepped out of her Shower and put on her outfit. Her black tank top had been badly ripped so she had cut it in half and sewed it to half a bullet proof vest to make something unique. Her gold belt was standard issue. Her boots were made of metal and held her emergency pistol in the back. She attached her identifying arm band and quickly brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror. She was a mess. "Perfect." She said flashing her white teeth. Destra was in the kitchen polishing her mechanical arm. Julie slowly slipped her silver arm rings on and turned to her.

"Don't tell me you're going before the Grandmaster like that! You look like a tornado hit you." Destra fussed when she saw Julie's hair. She started to Tug at her with her own brush, before Julie slipped out and sat at the table.

"I'll be fine Destra, really I will." She said feigning confidence. In truth she was very nervous. To be called before the Grandmaster usually meant that you were in BIG trouble, and most people who got called in, never came back. Destra could tell that she was scared, but didn't show it. She just sat her down and finished brushing out her hair. She set a plate of waffles in front of her and reattached her other arm.

"You need to eat up. You'll need all your energy today." Destra said before putting sugar on her grapefruit. The two ate in silence, trying not to glance up at the clock, after finishing Destra went off to do some chores around the house. Julie finished her waffles and went to help. They cleaned the tables and made the beds. When the clock said 11:30 Destra stopped and put her cleaning supplies away.

"It's time to go Julie. Grab my bag, I have something for you." Destra said motioning to the kitchen. Julie went into the kitchen and grabbed Destra's little burlap satchel. She returned it and Destra reached inside. _I wonder what it is._ She wondered as Destra rummaged around. She pulled out a silver object, and put it in her hand.

"I found it in a shop in the Wild Lands while on assignment. I've been waiting till your birthday to give it to you, but since that's such a long way off I thought that you might like it now." Julie looked over the object. It was a Leg Band, a Skull ornament attached to it. It seemed to be made of solid silver, and gleamed in the light. She put it on her right thigh and admired it.

"I love it Destra, thank you." She gave her a quick hug before the clock rang 11:45. They went out the door, and began the walk to the Grandmaster's tower.

"WOULD ALL FROST TROOPERS IN DELTA SECTOR PLEASE DISBAND. IF YOUR ACTIONS CONTINUE A SQUADRON WILL BE SENT TO DEAL WITH YOU." The drone of the announcer sounded as they drew near the tower. The tower was 50 floors, with a skull with demon wings sitting at the top. The building was the color of charcoal, with many sharp protrusions along it, each one pointed at the sky. The front door was solid Mahogany with a golden inlay, and the Dark Legion creed was written across the top. _Only the Strong Shall Rule_. They were let in by a Mechanaut guard.

"IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED." It said in its cold metallic voice.

"Julie-Su and Destra-Kun to see Grandmaster Kragorok." Destra said as they both showed their identification bands.

"IDENTITY CONFIRMED. THE GRANDMASTER IS WAITING IN HIS OFFICE ON FLOOR 50" It said as it moved aside so they could reach the elevator"

"Welcome both of you. I admire your promptness." The cold icy voice of the Grandmaster said as they entered his office. The lights were all off as he had his screens on. His cold mechanical eye sweeping back and forth endlessly. They sat in the two chairs in front of his desk as the door closed behind them.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here Julie. Well, I can tell you right now, it's not because you're in trouble." He said in a slow sinister voice. Julie didn't know if she should be relieved or worried. Destra on the other hand sighed in a relieved way.

"Thank goodness. I was worried about her for a second." Destra said. Kragorok smiled and gestured towards the back door.

"While I didn't require you here, I prepared a nice surprise for you in my personal chamber. Please, wait in there while I talk privately with Julie." He said while helping her to her feet. He led her to the door and let her in. After he closed it he turned back to Julie, still smiling.

"Sir, if I'm not in trouble why am I here?" She asked, trying not to sound nervous. He chuckled and pulled up her file.

"As stated by your Combat Instructor, 'Julie is possibly the best fighter I've seen in my 20 years here. If she were released into the fray, I don't think the enemy could last.' and as reported by your Commander, 'Julie shows no fear when at the helm of her vessel. She has even demonstrated mastery of any flying vehicle you put her at the controls of. If her skills were applied elsewhere, she would have an advantage over any other soldier.' These are also accompanied by stellar marks on your entrance exam. You're the only female to get a perfect on the combat portion in your entire Generation. You have skills, skills enough that I am considering promoting you to Flame Legionary." He said scrolling to the bottom. Julie was floored. Flame Legionaries were the highest one could go before leadership was involved.

"Me? Are you sure?" She said hesitantly. Kragorok nodded.

"Our records do not lie, and are unhackable. If they say this, then they mean it. However, before I promote you, I have a mission for you to do. Operation: Ace in the hole. Simple enough for someone of your talent. All you have to do is take out the current Guardian." He crossed his arms on his desk waiting for her answer. _ He wants me, a girl that doesn't know the first thing about the Guardian, to kill him. Well... I am into Chaos, and he is the most Chaos fueled person alive, so I guess I could counter his attacks. I can do this!_

"I'll do it! This should be fun!" He chuckled at her last exclamation. She blushed and clutched her right arm. He stood up and handed her a paper file.

"Here, a file on the Guardian. You'll need to look it over before you get down to the armory. I trust you can form a strategy from that." She nodded and began to pour over the contents.

"Also included are brief notes on his personal army, the Chaotix. They'll be around him, no matter where he goes." She nodded as her chair started to head towards a pipe in the wall.

"I guess this is the way to the armory." She said as her chair entered the pipe. He nodded an amused smile on his face. A light came on and she was sent down the pipe. After she left Kragorok took out a communicator.

"She's on her way. Code: ACE. Make sure she is prepared." He pressed a button and switched to a secure channel.

"Yes Grandmaster?" A sly seductive voice sounded from the other end. He smiled a wicked smile and spoke.

"She has been sent on the suicide mission Kommissar, prepare the champagne." The Kommissar laughed wickedly.

"Sister will have no idea what hit her!" Kragorok laughed with her as the screens went dark.

"Wow, this is impressive." Julie said looking around the armory. There were all sorts of impressive gadgets littered around. She had never been here but she knew the old codger they had in charge of the place.

"Yo! You in here Old Man?!" As if on cue an aging man popped his head up from behind a drafting table. He smiled when he saw her.

"Julie! You came to visit! I haven't seen you in a year!" She laughed and shook her head.

"More like a week you coot. I need some gear for a mission. Specifically assassination tools, also, if you could take a look at my emergency pistol. It's acting a bit fritzy." She took the pistol out of its compartment and handed it to him.

"I can do better than that. I just finished an advanced model. It can dual lock with another one, and become a double barrel. It also has intensity settings. I'll just give you two of those, and throw this piece of possibly radioactive trash out. As for assassination gear, I got a few things. Like this Plasma Rifle. Good for 50 shots on one charge, and accurate up to 700 meters. Then we have this. As you know most people in the Legion like to augment themselves with mechanical limbs-!" She put up her hand.

"I told you, I don't want to get rid of a perfectly good limb for a metal one. My headgear should be enough." She said gesturing to the metal plate covering thousands of wires where her left cheek used to be. He shook his head.

"No, no, no. This isn't like that. This one is a casing. But a very advanced casing." He pulled out a strange tube like item out from under the table. It had a hinge in the center, and a red spike that protruded from it. In-between the hinge was a mesh net, colored like her hair. He made it wider and slipped her arm rings off.

"This may pinch a little. The Neuro-Transmitters in your arm are going to be connected to this through a few micro synapses in these little needles. Just clutch this table if you feel any pain." She nodded and lightly gripped the table. He slipped the casing on and let it close around her arm. She winced a bit as the needles went into her arm and gripped the table tighter. It was over fast though and she felt her arm relax.

"Good. Now, this will not only increase your strength, but it will also protect your arm from cuts and lacerations. Here's all your guns, and a special old relic, that I improved upon." He said handing her all her equipment.

"What is it?" She said eying the strange pronged box.

"It's a taser my dear. For close combat." He said sending her on her way.

"Black Charity clear for take off." The operator said over her transmitter. She flashed the clear signal on her front lights and began to lift off. _Alright, this is it. This is my fate, this is my Destiny!_ She thought as she took off through the security dome that surrounded the city.

Part 2:

Julie found a slight clearing for her to land in. She cloaked her ship and shut off the engine. She took out her standard issue black hooded robe and slipped it on. She pulled the hood up and grabbed her gear. The taser fit well in her sleeve pocket. Heading out she began heading into the forest. According to the intel from the file, the Guardian would be somewhere around the forest. _This is gonna take forever!_ She thought as she eyed the dense foliage that surrounded her. Taking a second she reached into her bag and took out an arrow and a can. _Alright, time to choose a path._ She thought as she set the can down and put the arrow on top. She spun it and waited. When it stopped it pointed north. _That's where I'm heading!_ She set off silently, taking the can and arrow with her. She walked through the forest, the sounds of nature masking her breathing. Eventually she came to a small blue lake. She stopped and kneeled down in front of it. _I've got a feeling that something bad is gonna happen here._ She heard a noise behind her and turned to see a young doe running away. _False alarm._ Then from behind came a splash and a voice.

"SURPRISE SUKAH! Did you really thing you could get the drop on my main man Knuckles?!" The voice belonged to a tall, thin, wanna-be cool Crocodile. He was green with orange scales running down his back. He was wearing a blue belt with a gold fastener and blue shoes. He was listening to music on a walkman. _It's one of the Chaotix! Vector Rodriquez! This is my chance to prove my fighting skills!_ Vector swung at her while jumping to shore. She ducked and dodged to the left and gave him a strong uppercut with her left arm while grabbing the taser with her right hand.

"You should know better than to attack from behind. It's shameful." She said as she tased him in the chest. He jerked around a lot before finally going down. She chuckled and lightly kicked him to make sure he wasn't going to get up. _That was easy. But he was normal. The Guardian, is not._ She left the lake behind and continued north through the forest. After a few minutes she came upon a large clearing, with a few rocks sticking up from the ground. Upon one sat the Guardian, deep in meditation. She moved into some tall grass and readied the Plasma Rifle. Taking aim she put her finger on the trigger.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You'd be wasting precious ammo." The Guardian spoke. _Crap. Well, might as well try for the taser._ She thought slinging the rifle over her back. She walked forward as he stood and turned around. His eyes were a deep violet, and his fur a crimson red. He wore a pair of red boots, with a green fastener, a yellow band and a metal plate over the front. The shoe of Echidnopolis's army. His hand were covered by two large mitts, though she knew they did nothing to hinder his blows. The spikes on his fist made that very clear. A wall of fire erupted between them and encircled the area around her before she could get another look.

"You wish to challenge me stranger? Very well. I'll play it fair. Fists and Feet only!" He said jumping at her through the flames. She dodged and kicked him in the jaw. _The file made things clear. He is strong, but he has to build power before striking. If I can just be smart I'll be fine._ He looked at her and smiled.

"You have a bit more fight than most stranger. I like that. Tell me though, can you so easily dodge this?" He said launching a fast jab to her side. It felt like a steel rod being jammed into her stomach. _Or not... he was holding back all the time!"_ She clutched her stomach and launched a flurry of kicks to his body, most were blocked, but the ones that hit drove him back a bit. He laughed and jumped back in front of her.

"Not bad, but not good enough." He said pushing her back. She stumbled on her robe and fell. Her hood slipped off and she prepared for a blow. But it never came.

"Y-Y-You're a girl? OH I am so sorry! Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out about this! Here, let me help you back up." He seemed nervous, and he held out his hand. _Idiot. _She thought as she delivered a strong left hook to his jaw, while readying her taser.

"I don't need your sympathy right now. I need you dead! If I fail, I'm as good as dead. No hard feelings though, I actually think you're kinda cute." She moved to tase him before a jet of fire hit her hand. She dropped the taser and moved back before she could be burned and fell back down. She saw that the Guardian was throwing his mitts off and stomping them out.

"ARCHIE! WATCH THE FLAME!" He shouted at a fire ant breathing fire on her taser.

"I'm sorry M'boy. I didn't think you were that close to her." the ant said. She looked back at the Guardian, she could see his hands. Strange white growths came out of them where the spikes were, and they were covered in strange growths. _Cool! They look just like the Hero of "The Beast from Upper Hell's" hands!" _She thought as she looked. He turned and saw her, hiding them for a second, before deciding against it.

"Pretty gross huh? My name's Knuckles. It's a pleasure to meet a fighter like you." He held out his hand in a gesture of friendship. _Should I?_ She thought before taking it and shaking.

"Julie-Su. Pilot. Your hands are cool." She blushed. A feeling was spreading through her body. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. But Knuckles seemed to be having the same reaction.

"Julie, I like that name. Listen, you said that if you failed you'd be good as dead. I understand your situation, but I am needed. Please, come with me, I'll give you a place to hide. I'll make sure you're safe." He looked sincere, and concerned. _Well... I want to say yes. But I need to cut off my ties with the Legion before I can feel right about this. _

"Okay. But I need to do something first. I'll be back soon." She ran back to her ship, in record time no less. She opened a channel to the Grandmaster. He looked at her with a look of surprise.

"Julie, you're alive. I trust that you've completed the mission." He crossed his arms paitently. She chuckled.

"Nope. In fact, I failed. But I don't plan on coming back. Tell Destra that I'll miss her. And there's something I've always wanted to tell you." She then proceeded to say something so vulgar that if Destra had heard she would have reached through the screen and washed her mouth out with the strongest soap she could.

"I see. If that's what you want I guess that I should probably remove the limiter on your memories. Have fun exploding as well." He pressed a few off screen buttons and a timer appeared on screen. _Shit!_ She ran to the back of the ship, and mounted the Sky Cycle in the hanger. It loudly burst into life and she rocketed out with a slight headache. _I-I can remember everything! Kragorok had my parents murdered, but... what's this? He is calling my dad father... No way! He's my half-brother!?_ She momentarily lost focus and almost hit a tree. Luckily she regained it and landed next to Knuckles.

"I take it that went well." He said with a smile. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled.

"They tried to refuse my two week notice, but I gave it to them anyways." She said hiding her concern with her regained memory. They laughed and she dismounted the Sky Cycle to stand closer to him. She was starting to find a friend in him. She reached for his hand, without him noticing, but unfortunately a voice sounded.

"THERE'S THE WITCH! I'D RECOGNIZE THAT CLOAK ANYWHERE!" It was Vector. But someone was holding him back with two fingers.

"Vector, Mighty. I'm glad you two could make it. We're about to head back. Julie will be coming with us." Knuckles said with a grin. Julie nodded and took off her robe.

"But before I do, just one thing must be done." She smiled wickedly and walked over to the steaming Vector. _This should be fun._ She thought as she brought her foot back and placed a kick between his legs. He screamed in pain and the others started laughing with Julie. _I'm going to like it with these people. _She thought as Vector clutched his groin.


End file.
